darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Yalis Karlstorm
Jacob Yalis Karlstorm was a bit of a ladies man in his youth, an explorere in later years and a Master mixologist in his retirment. Friend to all and only a few that find him annoying Yalis carries on trying to bring people together of all races and factions in his humble but well stocked bar. Appearance Long silver hair with his long silver beard, Yalis is the perfect old gentleman. Always dressed in the latest fashions and always smelling as though he has just stepped out of a hot bath. Just under 6foot in height and quite lean in body mass. No scars or tattoos at all, but he does have an odd birthmark on his butt that only his good lady wife has seen! Background Yalis grew up in a Stormwind that had not been sacked by the Orcs and Trolls. When the war came he along with countless other people fled north to escape the bloodshed and destruction. In the refugee camps up north he started to learn the skills of a mage from some of the old mage school teachers. He learned enough to cause some damage and defend himself. THis was important as he joined a militia to help take back Stormwind. After the campaign to retake the human city, Yalis helped and did his bit by opening a soup kitchen to help feed the displaced citizens and workforce rebuilding the city. Between working and his magic studies he did not have much time for love. A couple of years pased and he left the mage school in disgrace due to an incident in one of the elemental laboritories. It was not until his 25th year did he meet his first love, Alisha Agate, unfortunately she was married, but that did not stop him from having a torrid affair with her. During this period of hislife he also encountered Stormwinds SI:7 and some of the most powerful & evil underworld leaders. This spelled nothing but trouble for Yalis. A SI:7 operation that he was assisting with resulted in him taking self imposed exile from all aliance cities and lands due to a massive bounty being placed on his head. So Yalis began his walk about. During his walk about he met took a job at Silus Darkmoon's Faire. This allowed him to travel in the lands of the Horde as a neutral individual. SI:7 contacted him again and asked him to spy on the Horde when he travelled through their lands, he refused. Years passed and Yalis had many adventures meeting some interesting people. Never did he think that he would ever return to his beloved Stormwind, until he received word that an old nemisis had returned to Stormwind and was again taking control of the Undeworld. Yalis decided it was time to return home. He had amassed a small fortune in the years he was away, and confident in the knowledge that none of his old aquantances would remember him he started the long journey back to Stormwind. He left his wife and daughter and headed off into the sunset. Returning to Stormwind using the name you all know him by (Yalis), he initially spent a few days in the abbey in Northshire, preparing and planning his return. When he was ready he took the walk to the city through Goldshire. It was a strange feeling being among so many of his own race again. He promptly went to Stormwind Keep and had an audience with the boy king, as Yalis knew his father. The boy king ordered his regent to grant Yalis a license to set up inns or taverns anywhere in the lands that Stormwind protected. A specific clause in the agreement was the overt neutrality of his businesses. From the initial conception, The Ethereal Tavern has been a bastion of neutrality in our lands, attracting the high flyers and the low lives alike. It has witnessed deaths, births and many a drunken dwarf. It also has several secret rooms that Yalis uses for storing his vast collection of rare wines and beers. Upon the tavern being staffed and the business bringing in a strong cashflow, he sent for his family and set up his new home in Lakeshire. Now he was ready for his new adventures and fullfilling the reason he returned to Stormwind. After many great adventures, parties, gala days, fist fight tournies, and a generally good time, Yalis felt his life was complete and content. Content until one day his preparations for Sylus Darkmoon's Birthday Party were rudely interupted by the Cataclysm know as Deathwing. This Dragon destroyed the Park district and nearly killed Yalis in the process. With his collections and fortunes all lost to the briney depths Yalis became a recluse, and angry recluse. His wife left him, and moved beyond Stormwind, and when his savings ran out Yalis turned to operating a night club in the premises of Brawl Pub under the deeprun tram. At this time he also dabbled in the lucrative black market of smuggling and rare items. His fortune started to build up again albeit through slightly less legal means. In need of finding peace Yalis spent many months in Pandaria meditating and learning his magical art all over again. He was n0ow a strong fire mage in learning but not battle tested. His chance came to discover his potentual when the Iron Horde came pouring through the dark portal, Yalis like many other adventurers became part of the foothold that the Aliance and Familiar Horde have presented themselves in. He now fights to keep Azeroth Safe and build up his collection of ancient Beverages found on Draenor to sell in the Inn he has established in the Garrison he has been allowed to create. His story continues and his Ethereal Tavern loved by so many will return soon in it splendor on Draenor...Although he still bares the tags of Brawl Pub. Personality Happy, diplomatic, cheeky, fun loving, friend to all. There are only a few things that vex Yalis. One of them is fighting in his Tavern. See also Category:Characters